


Midnight Storm

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: A Collection of Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: As Dean makes a mad dash for the Impala during a thunder storm, he turns around to find that Cas isn't following him, and so he goes to investigate why.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Series: A Collection of Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Midnight Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute ficlet. Hope you enjoy! :)

Rain pounded around Dean as he ran through the empty Lebanon streets; it slicked his hair to the side of his head and plastered his clothes to his body. Dean let out a whoop of laughter as thunder echoed in the air and lightning streaked the sky in long jagged lines of white electricity. 

“Come on Cas!” Dean shouted over his shoulder. 

Cas was standing in the middle of the empty street, rain cascading over him as he tilted his head up towards the spray, shutting his eyes and letting the water droplets paint his face. 

Dean skidded to a halt, nearly slipping on the water slick asphalt, when he realized Cas had no intention of moving. Dean walked slowly towards him, feeling every droplet of rain as it punched through his already drenched shirt. 

The warm summer air swirled around him, mixing with the rain as the smell of petrichor rose up from the ground. The midnight sky was dark with storm clouds and Dean couldn’t figure out what Cas could possibly be looking at as he blinked up at the sky. 

As he drew closer, he could make out the sharp stubble that shadowed Cas’ jaw, the soft smile dancing across his lips, and the way that raindrops clung to his eyelashes in small beads of water. Cas was in no better condition than Dean; his trench coat was sopping wet, dripping at the edges as water continued to glide off him, and what was visible of his white shirt was now transparent, showing tan skin underneath. 

Dean swallowed thickly as he came to a stop in front of Cas. “Cas,” he said in a soft whisper over the rain and another clap of thunder. “Come on, we should go.” 

The next flash of lightning lit up Cas’ face, vividly reminding Dean of when he had first seen Cas’ wings, shadowed by a flash of bright light and accompanied by a crack of thunder. “Can’t we just stay here for a little while longer?” Cas asked as he spun in a small circle, head still craned to look up at the sky. 

“In the middle of the road?” Dean asked with a small laugh as he looked up and down the street, making sure there were no approaching cars. 

“Just for another moment,” Cas said. “It’s so beautiful.” 

“The storm?” 

Cas nodded, finally looking over at Dean as thunder ricocheted through the air again. “Yes.” Cas’ voice was rough and deep, like whiskey that dripped with honey. “But not just the storm.” 

Cas’ fingers came up to card gently through Dean’s rain-spiked hair, causing ringlets of water to wrap around Cas’ fingers with each stroke. Dean shuddered under the touch, even as he felt a warm breeze wash over him. 

Was Cas really saying what he thought he was saying? Did he just…

“Did you just call me beautiful?” Dean asked in a disbelieving whisper. “Or are you comparing me to the storm?” 

“Yes,” Cas confirmed as he stepped towards Dean, closing the gap between them. 

Dean’s throat constricted as he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry even as water streamed from his face into the corners of his mouth. 

“You are strong and powerful like thunder, bright and shining like lightning, soothing like the rain. You are  _ beautiful _ Dean, just like the nature that surrounds you.”

Dean stared at Cas, blinking water from his eyes, trying to comprehend the words that had just come from Cas’ mouth. He settled on chuckling softly, trying to distract from the blush that now colored his cheeks. “I didn’t know you were a poet, Cas.” 

Cas rolled his eyes and let his hand fall from Dean’s face, instead reaching for one of his empty hands. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Dean. I am a celestial being.” 

Dean smiled and looked down at their joined hands, enjoying the feeling of Cas’ warm solid presence holding onto him. “Yeah, you are.” 

When he pulled his eyes back up to Cas’ face, he was met with the sapphire blue gaze that always made him weak at the knees, the gaze that had first locked onto him so many years ago in that barn. The weight of Cas’ hand in his reminded him that that very hand had pulled him up from Hell and suddenly he was closing the small gap between them and pressing his lips to Cas’. 

Cas smiled into it, letting Dean take the lead as rain washed over them and lightning struck across the sky. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean couldn’t help but scoff at how they probably looked like something right out of a chick flick, but when Cas was the one kissing him, Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. 

They stayed there, in the middle of the road, as the midnight storm raged on around them, lips parting and moving together seamlessly, making up for lost time, Dean fisting one hand in Cas’ trench coat, and placing the other on the back of his neck, Cas holding onto Dean’s waist while one hand came up to cradle his face. 

When they finally broke apart, their foreheads came to rest together as they fought to catch their breath. Soon they were both smiling and laughing and Dean reached for Cas’ hand again. “Come on,” he said as he tugged Cas towards the Impala where it waited for them beside the curb. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
